The Next Step
by tweek-like-chocolate
Summary: It's such fun to begin the next step of a relationship. Especially with Tweek. Plotless smut and male fun. Its short and sweet and needed to be released from my system


**The Next Step.**

**Disclaimer **- Trey told me i could borrow them for an hour or so while i wrote this porno. They arent mine, i dont own them. Which sucks... i want a pet Tweek!! I give them back to their makers in the condition i found them in.

**Warning - **This story is not intended for a younger audience, so if you aren't old enough to even watch South Park the Movie, then you arent old enough to read this!! This does contain boy/boy action... and if you dont like that then Dude... you got something wrong with you. Its the best!!

**Mevie - **Just harmless smut that i wrote during an attack of insomnia(i get that alot). It's pretty short unfortunatly, but i began to grow bored with it after awhile. This is only a stand alone at the moment.. i may write a proper story to it at some point. We'll see though. I'm sorry it isn't very good! It's been along time for me, i haven't wrote any form of a story in so long :-(  
Microsoft word isn't working on my computer at the moment, so i had to use crappy wordpad. This means that there will be a LOT of spelling mistakes, so if people can point them out for me i'd be greatful xx

**So we begin.**

Tweek spent five minutes wandering around the room adjusting the lighting. He was still fully-clothed. The idea of being naked in th blonde boys company had launched him into some kind of freinzed panic. He twitched and jumped at every moment, trying desperately to find something to do with his hands.  
"You're nervous..."  
The sudden voice caused him to scream, and he dropped the comb that he was currently trying to find a home for.  
"N-n-no, really, im not." He opted for placing the comb in his desk drawer as it was the furthest point away from the bed... and the teenage body sprawled over it.  
"Im dying here Tee." Turning slowly around, Tweek blushed when his eyes fell on to the naked body of the boy who showed no signs at all of dying... or wilting for that matter. He was beautiful... slim, tall and tanned to perfection. A trail of soft, dark fuzz littered an area under his belly button, and ended directly next to... that.

Tweek bit his lip to stop himself wimpering. He raised his eyes to Kennys soft face, not quite meeting his eyes. But it didn't matter... just aslong as his gaze stayed away from the object that jutted from between the boys legs.  
"Tweek... come over here."  
He sat on the edge of the bed, not quite trusting himself to go any closer to the beauty sprawled out on his bedsheets. Kenny smiled, partly to himself, and partly to the nervous wreck that was his current boyfriend. Moving slightly closer to the smaller boy, he placed his hand into that of Tweeks and held tightly, expecting the surprised squeal that issued forth from the innocent mouth.  
"Stop shaking, we'll take it nice and slow ok? I'm not going to hurt you... you know that. Lets remove that shirt of yours huh?"  
So easy for him to say. There he was, naked as the day he was born and no ounce of shame written on any part of his body. Kenny had done this before. He'd done it to nearly every female in South Park... and quite a few of the males aswell if the rumors were true. He had no body flaws, no imperfections. He was used to being naked.  
"GAH! It's hard for me ya know!"  
Kenny laughed.  
"It's been hard for you all night Tweek!" His smile was mischievous, but his eyes had a softness to them that comforted Tweek slightly. Tweek brushed Kennys cheek with his fingertips, his shaking stopping momentarily as he concentrated on the boy next to him. Closing the space between their bodies, Kenny sealed Tweeks lips with a kiss, lowering his hand to feel the bulge that was now visible against Tweeks trousers.  
"Look at me Tweek," Kenny said when the other boy suddenly broke the kiss to gasp. "Look at how badly i want you, look at what you do to me Love."

The boy hesitated, and covered his eyes with his hands.  
"Fine... feel how much i want you."  
Tweek squeezed his eyes shut instead when Kenny took his left hand and slowly lowered it towards the aching member. Tweek gasped once more when his fingertips encountered something smooth and warm. Kennys hands urged the inexperienced ones of his partner to wrap around the slightly sticky manhood. Behind Tweeks dark eyelids, he was being treated to a Fourth of July fireworks show(1).  
"Oh God Tweek, now do you understand how badly I want you."

Kenny left the boys hands where they were and reached out to undo the belt restricting the penis on the clothed boy. Tweek squeezed his eyes tighter as he felt Kennys hand slide the thin material of his trousers(2) away from his waist, feeling his own carefully ironed underwear go with them. The quivering boy blushed shamefully when he felt the cold air against his bare flesh.

"You are so beautiful Tweek, I love you so much"

And suddenly, Tweek was no longer afraid. His eyes still remained closed however, when his hands began to move along the length of his partners. A moan escaped Kennys lips, and he slowly pushed Tweeks chest, reaching to remove the soft hand currently wrapped around his cock. Once Tweek was laying down below him, and gazing up in confusion, Kenny finally placed feather light kisses along the flat stomach. He stopped only when his chin brushed against a certain... object.

Tweek felt warmth, followed by pleasure when Kennys mouth began to suck, lick and tease him. Until he was squirming and moaning and felt overwhelmed with the shocking amount of sexual frustration that was slowing building inside. Kenny removed his lips when he felt sure that Tweek would not be able to last much longer. He pushed himself into a sitting position and watched the panicking face of the virgin below him. Tweeks eyes had flown open when he could no longer feel the sweet mouth of his boyfriend.  
"I mean it when I say I love you Tweek... I wouldn't make you do ANYTHING that you didn't want to do. I know its been so difficult for you this year... what with Cartman, and exams, and realising you're gay... but don't feel like you _have _to do it just because I'm a horny fucker."  
Tweek let out a quick shriek before he began giggling.  
"Oh Jesus Kenny, you're SO silly sometimes. Erm... I'll be right back! Ok? Yeah, I'll be right back, erm... yeah."  
Tweek shot up and pushed Kenny back alittle in order to swing his feet around onto the floor. For a little guy, he was certainly strong.  
"Where are you going?" Kenny looked worried.  
Tweek jumped from the bed and ran over to the desk, rooting through its contents in search of something. He found it, raised his fist in triumph, and said, "Who loves me now!"  
Kenny collapsed back onto the pillows and laughed at the contents of Tweeks hand. When he returned to the bed a moment later, he sent a questioning look at Kenny, wondering what the hell he was meant to do with the condom and lubricant that he had stolen from Craigs house two days before. Kenny smiled at the confused boy before taking the possessions and placing them on the bed next to him. His eyes wondered over the body before him.

Tweek looked beautiful. The perfect image of innocence. Blonde hair, like always, lay tousled around his head. It stuck up at odd angles due to the constant pulling and yanking that it undertook when ever Tweek felt like he was in a situation he couldn't control. It was so much lighter then Kennys own hair, so much cleaner, so much more softer. It created a halo around the boys face. Thats what he looked like right now... he looked like a little angel. Tweeks eyes were lustful. His smile shy. The combination left Kenny wondering how on earth he was meant to find a way to protect his little angel and have his wicked way with him at the same time.

When Tweek leaned in for a kiss, finally fed up with Kennys scrutiny, he forgot all about the protecting part, and went straight to the fucking his brains out part. Kenny wrapped his arms around Tweek, and pulled him close. The erections of both boys brushed against the leg of the other, and they let out a single gasp together. Tweek was tense in his arms, the nervousness from before had returned worse then ever. Kennys hand made its way slowly down the boys back, moving under the shirt that Tweek was still wearing and placing itself on the smooth arse.(3) Tweek was actually quite happy to stay like that if need be... it felt safe, comforting, and oh so right. Kennys hands caressed his back, rubbing his hands across Tweeks stomach and onto the harden penis. Tweek flung his head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh jesus!"

Kenny took that as a sign to carry on, and pumped his hand faster along the cock. It quickly became slimy with pre-cum, and Kennys hand moved faster. After another loud moan, Tweek exploded, sending his contents over Kennys hand and stomach. He laughed.  
"Well you were alittle quicker then i thought... guess thats what happens when it's your first time."  
Tweek blinked rapidly at him, before lowering his eyes down to the mess that he had created. Laughing once more, Kenny pulled him until they both fell backwards onto the bed, where they kissed and rolled, each one fighting for a dominance they knew Tweek would never win. Kenny had never felt this much joy in the presence of any other person. The relationship made him feel completely alive. They fit. He and Tweek fitted like they were made for each other.

Kennys wondering hand finally met that of the condom packet, and he huriedly put it on, his lips not once leaving Tweeks.  
Lust-filled eyes stared back at him as he prepared himself for this moment.  
"You sure Tee? We can stop now and do it another time, theres no rush you know." Kenny kept his eyes soft, and his smile warm. Oh GOD he was so turned on right now, but he couldn't let Tweek know that... it wouldn't be fair.  
"W-w-w-want to Kenny, dont stop now." whispered Tweek.  
He slipped his fingers into Tweek, stopping the moment the boy wimpered. He allowed Tweek to get used to the alien object before he began to slide them in and out. He never took his eyes from Tweeks face. When felt sure that the blonde boy was ready, and didn't want him to stop, he guided his cock inside him. Slowly... inch by inch, and the joy spread and grew and rushed at him with a force he'd never known was possible. Kenny had found joy and pleasure. And for the first time in his life, he had found love.

Life was complete.

1) This orginally said Bonfire Night until i went back and read it over. I remembered that Americans dont have Bonfire Night D  
2) Once again, when reading it over i noticed my Englishness coming through... i know trousers are Pants in America but to me, pants are underwear... so it didn't make sense to write pants.  
3) I never use the word 'Ass', its Arse whether you like it or not :-P

Review... i need to know how many mistakes there are that i didn't spot... and believe me there'll be alot.


End file.
